Orange Handmade Friends Bear Coord
'|ハンドメイドフレンズくまさんだいだいコーデ}} is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode More and is a recolor of the Handmade Friends Bear Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white top lined in pale orange scallop-shaped material. At the center of the torso are many lines coming in peach, burnt-orange, red, and white, lined by a row of tiny orange frills and a line of yellow with tiny white polka-dots on each side of it. On top of this section are large buttons of orange, red, and green. The scallop-shaped cuffs on each arm differ; with the top covered in an alternating pattern, and the bottom a solid orange. The right is dark orange, while the left is pale orange. At the top of the chest is a large red bow with an orange button at the center with a bead necklace of yellow and orange hanging from it. At the bottom of the necklace is a red, white, orange, yellow, and pale pink bear head with an ivy-colored button nose and a yellow bow hanging from it. Comes with a stuffed bear matching the necklace ornament on the upper left arm, a red fishnet sleeve with a pale orange cuff around the top, matching the lining of the red wrist accessory. Attached to it is a peach pad with three needles sticking out of it, each with a sphere on the end of each, one peach, one orange, and one yellow. On the right arm is a long finger-less striped glove of brown, white, peach, yellow, red, and orange. On the wrist are two large fluffy bracelets of white and orange. Bottoms A large pair of pumpkin pants composed of several pattern tiles of brown, red, orange, yellow, white, and green. At the end of each leg hole are two scallop-lined pieces of material, with the top being white and the bottom pale orange. Each leg cuff is sewn to a thin yellow band with white polka-dots to match the waist band. Hanging from the waist band is a small white apron lined in yellow with tiny white polka-dots and a pale orange scallop-shaped piece of material. At the center of the apron is an orange and white lined pocket, while on each hip is a large orange pocket; one of which has a teddy bear sticking out of it. Around the waist is a belt composed of several spools of thread and a large yellow pair of scissors. Shoes Wedge-heel shoes of alternating colors; the top right and bottom left is white, while the top left and bottom right is magenta-red. At the tongue of each shoe is a red bow with a button in the center. Each shoe is worn with leg warmers composed of many tiles of various patterns. The right leg comes with a white stocking covered in red polka-dot print, while the left has two bandages, one of yellow and one of pink. Accessory A teddy bear head composed of pale red, white, red string, yellow with peach polka-dots, yellow with peach lines, and melon. One eye is a red button while the other is melon and red. Game is a Rare Pop Coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts CQQLs7wVAAA-hO7.jpg 91VRHSMXfVL. SL1500 .jpg N 645eyba60566rpl.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords Category:Candy Alamode More